Agenda Suicide
by ViolinistBAKA
Summary: Gaara has finally come to face the demon within him. He comes to a very permanent solution to his...problem. 780 words worth of unmitigated despair!...Haha!... Read and Review...rated PG13 for eloquence...best if savored slowly...


Disclaimer : Naruto is mine. I am also the queen of France. I eat forks for breakfast.

Gaara has finally come to face the demon within him. He comes to a very permanent solution to his...problem.

Note : Words spoken in _italic_ are mostly... probably... the spirit sealed into Gaara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was another cold and lonely night, thought he, resting on a stone in the quiet of the desert.

He contemplated Naruto's words. "Being alone...incomplete...I understand that. But...if you are hurting the people that are precious to me...I will stop you. Because they rescued me from the hell of being alone. They acknowledged my existence...That is why they are all the most important."

That was it. The opium to assuage the pain of a meaningless existence : a joy he would never feel.

Well... "_No more dreaming for REAL friends! No more stars for me to be alone under! NO MORE!_...All I see is the ruin of this diseased reality. All that I see is filled with rot and riddled with stingers."

Why, really, did I kill those people? To what end would it bring me? Perhaps it was...a misunderstanding...my misunderstanding that could have been fear..."

"You are lucky, yellow-haired child of the leaf. It is easy to be affected by your fears, your hatred. It must be nice to still have the opportunity to save the cohesion of your pretty little mind. _As for me...The best I can hope for is to better manage the damage._", said he, setting a razor sharp blade to his wrist. " _This is how I shall manage. This is the end._"

He was about to sink the knife into the tender flesh of his arm when something happened. He was thwarted. The sand that was so often called his "ultimate defense" was protecting him...from himself.

That what was his shield was also his prison, keeping him chained to his miserable existence.

"WHY! WHY MUST IT BE THIS WAY! Why am I trapped in this loveless, cruel world? Why am I to never feel this 'love' and 'friendship' that they rattle on about?..."

"_Why do you wish for this 'love' so much?...Is it really such a wonderful thing?_"

Love is...

"_...Is?..."_

It's...

"_Your uncle said he loved you. Your mother said she loved you...and they both wished you dead."_

The young shinobi's eyes widened in realization.

"_Love is just another title for hate...a taste hardly disguised by actions described by fools as_ 'affection'."

Tears burned at Gaara's eyes.

"Was that all that it was? Was THAT the 'most wonderful thing'?

Even loneliness was better than that!...but even loneliness had become too much for the feeble, tattered shreds of his sanity.

He unstrapped the gourd of sand from his back and placed it before him. He spoke to it.

"You understood love for what it really was, didn't you, mother?"

"_That's enough of this sentimental nonsense. If the human race is as abrasive as you think then the answer is simple : **Destroy them all! **"_

"No! That will not help anything!"

"_YES IT WILL! Death is the solution to all problems-No human, no problem!"_

"NO!"

__

"YES!"

"I see. You...are right. Death...is... the solution."

"_yes...Death..."_

"My...death..."

__

"NOO!"

"How stupid was I? Ever since I accepted my sentence of a life of this wretched isolation I have listened to you. I have been deceived and used by you...devoted my precious time to your revenge."

"Your voice in my head...would be almost comforting...the presence of another in my solitude."

"No more."

(Once more addressing the gourd) : "With your love, your shrouded hatred...Embrace me, mother!"

Desert Graveyard!

The ground shook as the sand rose up to receive him. He gazed for a last time into the pitch-black sky and muttered his final words...

"It's gone now...along with everything else... vanishing...

No more stars...

...no...clouds...

...Nothing."

(The voice he heard suddenly escalated into a frantic shriek) _"NO! NO! YOU CAN NOT DESTROY YOURSELF! REMEMBER YOUR HATRED! YOUR HATRED FOR ALL WHO HAVE WRONGED YOU WITH THEIR IGNORANCE!"_

Gaara smirked : an arrogant smile of triumph.

"It's so easy to hate...so easy to succumb to that poison...

What a fool I was...

...I can't believe I chose...this way out...I thought I knew...

...I wish I knew... something...

...anything..."

Quite suddenly the sand engulfed him. His blood spurted from it's earthy prison in graceful arcs as it cascaded gently to the ground.

A beautiful crimson rain.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Now wasn't that nice?

I haven't written fanfiction in YEARS and I hope this wasn't too boring...school essays tend to make you write like that. -

Please review and tell me what you think!

I intend this to be a collection of dramatic self-terminations.

Who should be next- Sasuke? Neji?...


End file.
